


just one date

by sailorsephone



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, cute first dates, idk how to do tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsephone/pseuds/sailorsephone
Summary: she was just a girl and he was just a guy. a very nervous guy.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	just one date

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i wrote this on a whim the other night and figured i'd post it. -sephone

The golden rays of the sun streamed in through the stained glass window. Soft music filled the room from the radio that was placed on the counter. Long cinnamon locks danced back and forth as she made her way through the flower shop watering the various flowers she took care of. Flowers were her pride and joy because they relied on nurturing love and tender care. Her routine every morning was to come in, put on her apron, tie up her hair and turn up the radio so that soft waves of music flowed through the space reviving both her and the flowers. Most people would say it’s a boring job or it’s not worth it, but she’d beg to differ. Flowers brought her peace of mind because they were so gentle and fragile. They relied on her for life similar to how she relied on them to keep her going. Inside the flower shop was like stepping into a greenhouse with all the flora surrounding you. The different aromas intermingled together to create an aggregation of scents that wafted through the building and out into the streets. It was one of the few places you could get fresh flowers, mainly because it was the only place that flowers grew. She had flowers there and at the church she took care of in her spare time. Everyone in the slums looked to her when it came to special occasions or simple gifts. The chime that sounded every time the door opened brought a smile to her face and joy to her eyes as she seemingly floated through the room to everyone who walked in.

  
Today when the chime sounded, he was greeted with the sight of flower arrangements both large and small. He was here on a mission; to ask the flower girl on a date. He had on a simple pair of jeans and a blue shirt, similar to his icy blue eyes. His hair was the color of obsidian and spiked in various directions. His eyes met her emerald green ones as she came from around the counter and greeted him in her calming voice. They spent a couple of minutes discussing flowers and arrangements. When she asked what the event was, he grew silent and nervous. Her curiosity showed as she tilted her head, waiting patiently. When he told her the real reason he was there, her cheeks dusted a light pink and she turned her head so as to not show him. The man inhaled deeply, then asked the burning question to which the woman gave it thought. Pointer finger on her chin, she gave a playful ‘hm’, while swaying back and forth on her feet. He started to get nervous, thinking that she wasn't going to say yes. His heart began to race as he waited for her answer. Her eyes gleamed as she uttered her answer and he pumped his fist into the air with an exclamation of joy. She smiled as she handed him one of the business cards with her name and number on it. He left the shop that day happier than he came in.

They spent days after talking on the phone and messaging each other, both excited and visibly nervous about the date. It wasn't the first time he'd asked someone out, but she was different. Her aura was different. It was one of peace and stillness that he so desperately needed in his chaotic life. He remembered the first time he saw her on the corner of the street, a basket bursting with yellow lilies. Her hair had been pulled back in the cascading twist, and she wore a green dress with a denim jacket. The dress made her eyes appear even more green and they glistened like jewels. He wanted to approach her but was hesitant. He knew he could be rather forward, and so he wanted to make their first meeting meaningful. So, on his days off or when he was on patrol, he'd walk around the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. When he found out through a friend where she worked, he was still apprehensive to go in which wasn't like him. He was bold and daring, but this girl made him think twice. Would she even like him? He bid his time and finally got the courage to talk to her. More often than not, if he had a spare minute, he'd stop by the store just to be able to talk to her. To see the way her eyes lit up or listen to her stories about the flowers. He'd decided then and there that he was going to ask her out on one date. 

  
The day finally came when they’d see each other. He’d picked a modest restaurant, one with a beautiful view of the starry sky. His outfit was a pair of nice blue jeans and a white button-down with the rolled the sleeves up. He paced back and forth in front of the entrance staring at his phone. Her text had said she was on her way, but he was getting anxious. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar click of a pair of heels. His eyes grew wide with awe as she approached him. She was absolutely stunning. She wore a white button-down dress that came just below her knees. It was paired with a denim jacket and a pair of brown wedges. Her hair was pulled back, unbraided, and secured with a matching white bow. He stood back and admired her, grabbing her hand to twirl her around and watch as her dress flared out. When complimented her, she smiled and threw one right back at him. She grabbed his hand lead him into the restaurant. As the night went on they shared stories and had plenty of laughs. It felt like a lifetime when they were together. Their conversation carried on well into the night and into closing time at the restaurant. They apologized and promptly left hands practically glued together as they walked down the dimly lit street. They laughed and talked as they walked, pausing so she could fix the clasp on her shoe. Once they turned the corner, she motioned towards her house and was visibly saddened the night was coming to an end. He walked her up the sidewalk illuminated by small lights guiding them on their path. He stopped and stood in front of her, both of his strong hands holding her smaller delicate ones. The callouses on his rubbed against hers, but she didn’t mind. They stared into each other’s eyes not wanting to say goodnight yet. He had another witty comment and she laughed, her eyes closing. When she opened them again she gazed into his as he slowly leaned his head forward to gracefully capture her lips in a sweet kiss before breaking away to place his forehead on hers. They both shared a smile and let go of each other. They murmured quiet goodbyes as she walked into her house and he made sure she got inside safely before he turned and walked back down the path.

  
Needless to say, he had a skip in his step on his way home with a kiss and a second date for the future.


End file.
